A Dangerous Obsession With Love
by The Diva of the Written Word
Summary: Summary - He was a Dimera...uncapable of love until she entered his world
1. Chapter 1

Title - A Dangerous Obssesion With Love Author - The Diva of the Written Word Rating - M Characters - Stefan,Kristen,OC'S Contains Sexual Relations, Language,  
Death,Abuse,Drugs,Violence Disclaimer - This is just a story Distribution - Ask first please Spoilers - None Summary - He was a Dimera...uncapable of love until she entered his world

Chapter 1/?

Stefan Dimera had the audacity to smile at the man who was begging for his life as he was about to become one with the pavement. The man must not have realized who he was dealing with, well he was about to find out that if you stole from this man he would make sure he was paid back one way or the other.

"Stefan...you know I didn't mean to steal that fifty thousand right?" Nicholas Brody Patterson begged as he felt the cold steel of the railing pressing against his skin, and sending a whole lot of prayers upward he once again wished that he had never heard of Stefan had been a succesfull business man until a love of watching the horses run had led him to make some very stupid decisions that had almost cost him everything he held dear, and then a friend had suggested he knew someone who could help Jerry out befoire his wife,Jaycee,found out about the secret past time that was sending him on a fast track to the poor house.

"So Nicholas let me guess...your dog ate my money..how stupid do you think I am?" Stefan demanded and Nicholas suddenly screamed as he felt his feet start to lift off the ground and he heard the cars rushing around could he say to make this dangerous man let him go, he would promise him just about anything if only he could think clearly for a hot second but that was pretty difficult at the moment.

"Please Stefan... just a little more time and I promise you will have your money back plus interest" Nick exclaimed staring into the other man's stone cold gaze. A picture of his wife Jaycee entered his mind, and he ramped up his efforts to get out of this situation.

They had met in a bar when he had came in to just have one drink that's all he had promised himself , but the moment he saw Jaycee Jo Foster sitting at the bar every other thought had flew from his head. Making his way over to the the bar he had introduced himself and offered to buy her next drink. Rewarding him with a smile she had agreed and they had spent the next three hours talking about everything from fashion to the game of football.

"Hey folks were about to close up...the StarBucks down the street opens up in like three or four hours though" Isabella, the waitress,had informed them giving them both a knowing smile as she walked past them on her way back behind the bar.

Turning to face her he had offered to buy hwe breakfaat and regretfully she had informed him she actually had to get up in a couple of hours to get to work at the local high school where she was the current history teacher and cheerleading advisior. Reaching into her purse she had pulled out a pen and wrote her number down handing it to him. He knew it would it wouldn't take long before he was calling her again.

*Later that day - Carver High School*

There was a dozen red roses sitting on her desk when she came back from lunch and the card inviting her to a very special dinner later that night. glancing at the clock on the wall she realized she only had a couple of minutes until the kids came back so she grabbed her phone and took a seat at her desk dialing his number.

"Well hello beautiful" he said the moment he came on the line, and she smiled leaning back in her chair.

Their plans for later had quickly been set and she had hung up after thanking him countless times for the she hadn't ever felt this way with any other man she knew this was defineately the start of something speacial.

*One Year Later - Nicholass and Jaycee's Apartmwnt*

"Please tell me you didn't?" Jaycee asked trying to calm the fussy baby on her hip, while she waited for the man she loved to explain why the checkbook wasn't balancing again this moth?

"What do you want me to say Jayce?" he asked using the pet name for her he had started using the week after their wedding.

"Tell me why the bank says our account is over drawn yet again, cause I know we had money in their when I did the bills" she said glaring at him.

Samantha sensing the tension that was going on between her parents began to cry louder, and Nicholas ran a hand through his hair things were not going how they had planned at all.

"I think it's best if Samantha and I go to my sister's in Georgia for awhile...she said we could come anytime" Jaycee began softly, and he felt his whole world began to close in around him.

"No ...please don't take my family Jayce...I love you guys so much" he proclaimed, almost feeling pshyically ill at the thought of them leaving anywhere for an extended time.

Her siter Regan had made it very clear how she felt about Nicholas, and he just knew he could kiss his family good bye if they went over there. Getting down on his knees he wrapped his arms around her waist keeoing her from moving and quieting the baby for a moment at least as she watched her daddy press his head against mommy's stomach and beg her not to go.

She closed her eyes knowing she had heard all of this before, and not really sure she wanted to go through it all again. However after a few moments she felt her resolve weakening and once again they were planning to go on a family vacation and fix all of their issues.  
If only it had been that easy but as she was leaning living and Loving Nicholas would never be easy.

* Present Day *

He could breathe, and he felt his feet touch the ground. If Stefan hadn't been holding on to his shirt he would have sank to the ground and kissed it as he felt the other man release him, but staying close enough that he made sure Nicholas heard every word.

"Three weeks.. have my money or more drastic measures will have to be taken and Nicholas remeber I am a Dimera... and well we don't usually play well with others especially when they tick us off" he said intently.

Nicholas nodded and then he was being ordered out of the other's man face and you didn't have to tell him twice. Racing to his car he quickly grabbed his phone calling Jaycee and letting her know he was coming home. Hanging up he sent yet another prayer upward that once again he had gotten away from Stefan, however he had to wonder just how long his luck would last?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/?

The young girl sat at the table infront of his at the Brady Pub, and she had been staring at him for the last ten minutes watching every move he made. She was about seven with auburn hair that had been placed into a ponytail on each side of her head,and emeraled green eyes.  
There was a picture of a horse on her shirt, and sparkles all over her jeans, while a pair of hot pink tennis shoes were on her feet.

"Hey Mister...im Samantha what's your name?" she asked moving onto her knees in the chair, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"My name is Stefan, and it's a pleasure to meet you" he replied taking a long drink of his pineapple juice.

Samantha was about to reply when a young woman came up to the table placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes infront of her.

There you go princess now eat up so we can get to the park okay?" the woman asked, and Stefan sat back in the chair his attention captured suddenly ,and he wasn't complaining one bit.

She was in her early thirties, with long auburn hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Sapphire blue eyes were framed by long thick lashes, and she had a cute pert little nose that was followed by a mouth that just begged to be kissed. A sudden image of her in his arms, his hands reaching up to gently pull her hair free tangaling in its soft depths entered his for his glass he drained the rest of the juice in one long drink, and it was right then when he decided that she was what he wanted. Her resistance however was going to be futile to say the least, because he was a Dimera after all and whatever he wanted he got no questions asked.

"Mommy, this is Stefan, isn't he cute?" Samantha asked turning to smile at Stefan and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"First of all young lady, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"Your mommy is right Samantha...not all strangers will be as nice as I am": Stefan replied standing up and moving over to their table.

Standing at about five ten he had short brown hair, and brown eyes that reminded her of melted was wearing a dark blue shirt and black dress pants immediately she smelled the cologne he had put on that morning and it smelled sat there finishing up her breakfast, kicking her feet under the table as she tried to hurry because after all they were going to the park, and suddenly she had a great idea well atleast to her it was a great idea.

"Mommy...can Stefan go to the park with us?" she asked innocently and both of them trned to look at her, looks of shock on their faces.

"I don't think Mr. Dimera..." she began only to have him hold up his hand stopping her for a moment interuppting her.

"First of all it's Stefan please and I do have alot of work to do today, however if your mommy would let me get to know you both alot better then maybe I could go to the next one?"

"It's Jaycee Mr...Stefan" she began when he gave her a look that reminded her of his previous request.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman..." he replied and she blushed moving to push some hair behind her ear.

"Mommy, can Mr. Stefan get to know us better...please?" Samantha asked moving to take her last drink of orange juice.

Kneeling down next to Samantha he gave her a wink before they both turned to face Jaycee their most pitiful expressions on their faces.

"Please" they both said and she couldn't help but smile before replying.

"How do you suggest we do that?" she asked, and he stood up coming up and taking her hand bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Would you please do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?" he asked, and the moment he touched her she felt like butterflies were going crazy inside of her stomach.

"Stefan I..." she began only to have Samantha grab her jacket and stand up looking between the both of them before she spoke.

"Mom listen...you haven't been out since dad left..you deserve to go out and have some fun" she said quietly.

The mention of her ex brought a bad taste to her mouth, and she tried to forget about him as soon as the memory came up. She had told Nicholas he was on his last chance and he had taken it for granted, this time however she had been as serious as a heart attack. The next time came, and the moment she found out she had packed his stuff and it had been waiting for him when he had finally got home later that night.

"I promise I will have you home by ten o clock" he said and she felt her defenses begin to crumble.

"Maybe just for dinner would be okay" she said finally and Samantha simply smiled at her as if giving her silent approval, as she wrote out her information handing it to him.

"Tonight at seven thirty?" he inquired and she simply nodded pulling on her jacket, and he moved to help her with it.

"Thank you and yes seven thirty is fine we shall see you then" she replied grabbing her purse from off the table.

"You know...I will be counting down the hours" he said , and she gave him a quick smile as they started to head for the door.

"Bye Stefan see you tonight" Samantha replied turning to wave, as they reached the door of the pub.

"Bye Samantha" he replied glancing at his watch already trying to figure out how long it would be until he could see them again.

* Later That Day - Jaycee & Samantha's Apartment*


End file.
